Winners Path
by RunningBooties
Summary: The 97th hunger games has come and gone. Now its time for the 98th. The tributes are lined up and are ready for combat, but are they ready for the bumpy road ahead? Is there a clear path to victory when the rest of the word looks down at you for being... Different? SYOT. I suck at openings -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Forum at bottom.**

The rays from outside were warm and calming. I pushed deeper into the blanket that enveloped my body and tightened my arms around the top of it, hugging it. The birds that tweeted past my window played melodies into my ears. Well, that was until one of them decided to come and poke my window a little. The deep slumber that my mind was in had now ended and was fully awake. I sat straight up and slapped my window multiple times until the bird decided to fly away. I stayed there for a while trying to recollect lost thoughts the wondered from me during sleep. A few minutes passed and I swiveled around and placed my feet firmly on the ground. I pushed myself off of my cloud and onto the hard wood floor beneath me. My feet walked over wood to a tightly woven rug my mother made from straw as i headed toward my closet. My hands slipped around the metal handles and i chose what to wear. My fingers glided from one outfit to the next until i stopped on one and reached for it. I picked a small plaid skirt out and my farm boots from next to my bed. I put a small jacket over the white shirt that hung on my shoulders and headed downstairs ready to face the day.

'Hello, ma' i said warmly with a huge grin on my face. I crouched down and opened the cabinet looking for food.

'Oh dear you're finally awake. I tried to wake you up earlier but you refused to move. I hope you realise missy that i really could've used your help with the clothes...' She replied, frowning.

The smile on my face was now lost. 'Oh, sorry. I was really tired yesterday because of the game last night that i played with Amy. She sure knows how to drain your energy.' My eyes scanned the cabinet for food but weren't met with anything.

'Hey mother, wheres breakfast?' She sighed and gestured towards the door.

'Im sorry but i spent the last of the bread feeding your brother. Your going to have to go get some food for us. Im sorry.' I opened my hands wide and she handed me some bronze.

'I think we're running low on funds again. If we keep spending at this rate i dont think we'll make it through this month. I hope your father comes back soon with some money...'

I frowned a little and opened the door. I placed my feet one after another as i carefully walked down our steep steps. Once i was on solid ground again i faced north and quickened my pace. The sun was high in the sky now, roughly 11 am. The people that walked by me kept staring at my locks of white hair. Yes, i was cursed with being an albino. I have a few issues seeing sometimes but usually nothing major. I was the marker of district 9, the highlighter on a page of black and white. I was always different and that was what i hated. I tried to ignore their piercing glares but they still manage to get through my thick skull. I hated being unique. The nicknames that i was called was unbearable. This was why i never liked public and refrained from talking to people as much as possible. I snapped out of my thoughts and approached the door of the bread makers. I tried to find the largest bread for the cheapest price possible and took it to the counter.

'29 bronze please miss' the shopkeeper said, lifting the silence. I handed him it and rushed along the long dirt road back to the house. I rang the birds tweets through my head to skip time and ignore peoples death stares. After 15 minutes of walking I pushed down the handle to our house and entered.

'Im back, and have the bread' i yelled and placed it on the table. I walked upstairs and was met with the sight of my mother tieing my brothers shoelaces.

'Whats up ma? Are we going somewhere?'

'Did you forget again dear? Todays the day of the reaping, the day where we lose two of our children to those... Monsters.'

'The reaping? And plus its almost midday! If we're late who knows what the peacekeepers will do to us?' I shouted hesitantly.

'Why do you think i'm hurrying? Oh, i have no time for this!' She grabbed my brothers hand and pulled him out the house. I closely followed as we darted towards the reaping. We arrived at the reaping and i was the only one left to sign in since my mother was too old and my brother was still too young. I joined the girls line as my brothers and mother watched from the sidelines. The host exited the building and stepped onto the stage. He coughed and then started another one of his boring speechs.

'Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I am your host as most of you already know, and today i will be selecting two lucky tributes to take part in the 98th annual hunger games. This is a chance for 1 boy and 1 girl to prove themselves against the capital. If you win, you shall be given all the luxuries you would've ever dreamed of, but if you lose... Just don't try to think about it. As you know, the hunger games is the pride of our nation. We've had countless memories like the district 12 'star-struck' lovers from the 74th or the district 3's 'twisted fate' from the 46th. These two tributes from district 9 could indeed make the history books.' He turned his head towards the large concave bowls. 'Now, as always, ladies first' He dipped his hand into the bowl and glided over the envolopes. 'Colletia Osari'

My mouth opened wide as everyone turned around to face me. My eyes filled with tears as i slowly waddled over to the stage. When i reached it and clambered onto it the host began speaking again.

'Well here we have it ladies and gentlemen! Colletia Osari from district 9! Do you think she can make the cut? I sure do! Now for the boys...'

**Wow, i would write more but i really need a boy T^T As i did mention this IS and SYOT and the form will be here. Please to the best of your ability.**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Eye color:**

**Special item?:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**History:**

**Rich/poor:**

**Good at combat?:**

**I might add stuff later... For now heres the spaces. Yah... I'll contribute some of my own**

**District 1**  
**Boy: Holiday Pollock (Dat name doe O.o)**  
**Girl: -RESERVED- (Cuz I'm nice)**

**District 2**  
**Boy: Sein Acronia**  
**Girl: Emilia Ashburn**

**District 3:**  
**Boy: Diamond Andora**  
**Girl:Deirdre Woodlocke**

**District 4:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:Calypsa Marlin**

**District 5:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl: Rizzo Elixir (Not sure about the purple eyes though ^^' It would have to affect melanin...)**

**District 6:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:**

**District 7:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:**

**District 8:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:Peyton Jaelin**

**District 9:**  
**Boy: Aki Montecola**  
**Girl: Colletia Osari**

**District 10:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:**

**District 11:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl:**

**District 12:**  
**Boy:**  
**Girl: Mio Miaga (Cuz why the hell not put her through more agony :) )**

**Message me forums.**


	2. Chapter 2

He again placed his hand in the bowl and started to yet again tease the audience. He pinched another envelope and put it directly in front of his face.

'Aki Montecola'

The crowd opened up and the young boy took some nervous steps onto the stage. The host then grabbed him and positioned him to the left of me.

'Well ladies and gentlemen, here are our tributes from district 9. Do us proud and may the odds be ever in your favor.' He cooed unplesantly before slowly but elegantly walking off the platform. I stood their shaking until i was wrapped in warm arms and tightly squeezed by my mother. Tears were streaming down her face and she seemed to be angry, but these feelings quickly faded into hurt and sadness. The peacekeepers then ripped her away from me and shut me behind the large cold doors. I fell down against the door and let small sobs escape my mouth as i clutched onto my scarf. This was the only treasure i had now and i would let nothing happen to it. If they tried to tear it away from me like they did to my mother then i would rip them away from their souls. Well, at least i thought i could. I gradually raised myself from the ground using the handles on the door as support and began walking down the hallway. It was dimly lit and the only sound for miles was my heels banging against the marble floor. The walls were pale and decorated with ornaments. Aki was already miles ahead of me since it took me so long to get myself together. I felt the floor change from marble to concrete as i entered the train station. The smell of fumes from the neighbouring processing factory hit me and i tried to shield my nose. However this was unsuccessful. I continued walking along the platform until i read my number printed on the side of the train. My fingers pushed the open button and the door in front of me opened revealing largely decorated furniture and walls. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling as i boarded and found my table. Aki and another man were already sat down at the table discussing how to impress people. I just took my seat and looked at the floor for the whole time until i was spoken too.

'Your a bit late, what happened back their?' The strange man said to me. I didn't even bother to look up or answer. I just sat their moving my fingers against each other.

'You do realise I'm your advisor. You not going to get supporters if you keep up that attitude.'

'Im not looking for supporters... Im looking for my freedom.' I replied hastily, still not wishing to look up.

'C'mon Colletia, lighten up. Supporters are what we need to stay alive. They send us help when we need it most!' Aki stated. This just annoyed me even further.

'For all i care the people from the capital can burn in hell! Don't you miss anything or anyone? People who are important to me are more important then some stupid supporters!' I snapped and raised from my seat. I took fast footsteps towards the back of the train.

'Now Colletia... Wait...' My advisor yelled. I wouldn't turn my head to face them though. I hated them.

I positioned myself on the sofa in the back, still angry and mad at everything. I hugged myself tight and thought of everything i loved. My family, friends, district and the birds outside the window. I faced the glass and stared at the train tracks behind the train. Never touched in a lifetime due to the train that floated above them. I looked out the side window and saw magnificent buildings. We were almost at the capitol but i was far from impressed. The buildings in front of me brung tears to my eyes. This place was filled with monsters thinking they can own everything in the world. They thought they were so different to us that we had to be treated poorly.

_Ding dong._

Music to my ears.

The doors of the train opened and we were greeted by millions of supporters. We walked down the aisle and opened the doors to the main building. The entrance hall was large and open, but i wasn't long until Aki grabbed my arm.

'Colletia, we need to talk' he whispered to me and started pulling me up the stairs. I reluctantly followed him to the 9th floor until he let go of me outside of the door.

'I know what your going through. Trust me, this isn't easy for me either. But while we're here we can at least make the most of the little we have. Im sure our families wouldn't like to see us dead.'

'Thats the issue. People have to die, and so does one of us.' I replied looking at him through the corner of my eye.

'Don't you think i already know that? But for now we should at least co-operate and get supporters. These are for both of us you know, not just the other.'

I blinked at him in surprise. The idiot that i thought at first was insensitive turned out to have emotions, he was just covering them up to seem professional. 'Starting from tomorrow, i'll help you get some' i replied as i pushed the door handle down and opened it out into a spacious apartment. I slammed my door open and pounced on my bed.

'LAND HOOOO' i screamed as i landed face-first into it.

**This was one of the most boring chapters i've ever written in my whole life... I think my vocab died this chapter D:**


	3. Not a bad notice

**Just to say guys, i'll be uploading in my own time now, not on a tight schedule. Its hard to write when you have only an hour to do something. Thats why i cant make improvements to my work since i never read it back ^^' This also enables me to make longer chapters.**

**Bai... But not for long :3**


End file.
